


You're Late

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Steve One shots and mini-series type stories. For chapters to make sense- pay attention to the letters on the chapters They tell you which stories go together. (Might edit this if the amount of ideas gets too long.) Please read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Info Note

If you're wondering or confused, make sure to look at the chapter title. The letters- IE: A, B, C, ect.. - tell you which chapters are interconnected or have something to do with each other. It'll make more sense if you pay attention to that, these are basically one-shots or mini series.

Thanks for reading, and please leave reviews to let me know what you think! Or send me in a prompt for a one-shot (Or something) You'd like to read about Peggy and Steve.

Thanks again!


	2. 1A

I closed my eyes, just feeling the burn of the alcohol down my throat. It was a welcome distraction from the pain in my heart. Logically I knew I should not be this affected, heck I barely even knew the guy yet he managed to capture my every attention, my every thought, and even my heart. Something I held very closely, tried to never give away. To show such emotions and girlish attributes would have had the general and soldiers laughing at me all the more, solidifying their belief that a woman had no place in the military.

I opened my eyes and stared into the amber liquid that filled the crystal class, swirling it around I tried to change my line of thought to anything else that would make me forget.

Shaking my head I opened my small purse and pulled out the small picture I held onto. With shaking hands I pulled it up and rested my hands holding the picture on the table as to stop the shaking as I gazed longingly at the man in the photograph. The man I love.

I felt a pain in my chest as I struggled to fight back the urge to cry. Pulling the picture close to my chest I allowed a few silent tears to fall. After all, that's what I came here to do. I came to the Stork Club to help myself let go of him. Quickly I wiped away my tears and gently placed the picture back in the safety of my bag. I pulled my small compact out and checked my makeup, I wanted to stay looking presentable in public.

While I was looking in the miniature mirror I saw a flash of an army uniform and medals in the mirror. For a second I thought it was him, my Steve. I was frozen in place for a moment before I snapped it shut and dropped it into my bag again before I began to turn to look very discretely over my shoulder.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a tall, blonde, soldier being thanked and greeted with a warm welcome. Just from a glance he reminded me of Steve and I felt a pang in my chest again, barely stopping myself from crying again.

Taking a deep breath I turned around slowly, so that I might fully see his face before I thanked him for serving as well. But when I turned around my breath was caught in my throat, I felt like I couldn't breath.

He stood there right before me, cleaned up in his uniform holding a small bouquet of flowers. He was graciously thanking the people for both thanking him and welcoming him. "I'm actually looking for someone, I have a date. Do any of you know if Peggy Carter is here?" They shook their heads, some of the girls obviously thought him handsome from the way they were looking at him.

"Steve?" I barely call his name, my voice cracking as his name passed through my lips. His eyes shot around and located me in the busy club.

"Peggy." His smile grew, though he looked sheepish as he approached me.

"You're late." my voice cracked again as I fought to compose myself.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up. Uh- these are for you." He smiled nervously at me and I can't help but smile back.

He set the flowers on the table and I quickly wrapped my arms around him. "Steve." I began to cry into his chest, only for a few moments. "I thought you were dead!"

He rubbed his hand on my back slightly in a comforting motion.

"I'm here now Peg." I pulled myself back, my eyes still watery. "I love you Steve. Please don't scare me like that again."

"I love you too Peg. I'll try not to." He leans down and kisses me; this is different than our last kiss before he took down the Valkyrie, this is slow, soft, a promise to a new beginning, to our future.

I hear clapping and hollering as we break apart slowly, and glance around to see they are applauding us. They are applauding Steve, that he came home- came home to Brooklyn and to me.

I feel my cheeks heat up slightly and glance up through my eyelashes to see Steve is probably redder than I am.

He clears his throat, "Shall we?" He offers me his arm and gestures to the floor. I let him lead me out to the middle of the floor filled with other happy couples. He carefully holds me close, his hand on the small of my back and the other holding my hand. My free hand came to rest on his arm close to his shoulder. We sway to the slow music, slowly I lean closer and lay my head on his chest. Closing my eyes I let myself forget the world, let it fade so that it is just us. Finally together.


	3. 2A

After we left the club he walked me home like a true gentleman. I am currently staying at the Griffith, and Miss Fry has one especially large rule that will get you thrown out if you break it. Her special rule is no men above the first floor, so I could not invite Steve up to my room for tea, but there is a small communal kitchen and sitting area here on the first floor. Though I managed to sneak Howard up on occasion when I was helping him to clear his name. I suppose could eventually sneak him up as well, but Miss Fry already was suspicious of me.

"Thank you for walking me home." I smile, leaning up I quickly kiss him on the cheek.

"My pleasure. I know you can take care of yourself, I just feel better making sure you're safe."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me Steve." I reach up and place my hand on his cheek.

Leaning down he kisses me again, and we lose ourselves in the kiss. Somehow he could always make me forget everything and make me speechless.

"Goodnight Peg." He whispers to me as we pull back. "Goodnight Steve." my voice is just as soft, and my eyes follow him as he walks away.

"Miss Carter!" I glance up I see Miss Fry in the doorway, "Please do come inside. It's almost curfew!"

I smile gratefully at her and rush through the doors, "Thank you Miss Fry, I'm afraid I forgot myself there for a moment."

She gives me a knowing look and I realize she must have seen Steve. "It's all right Miss Carter, remember our rule."

"Yes Miss Fry, no men above the first floor." I finish for her and she smiles victoriously.

"Thank you again Miss Fry. I really should be off to bed." I politely reply before going up the stairs to my apartment. I take out my keys and have just opened the door when Angie bolts out of her apartment and just about tackles me.

"Why didn't you tell me English!?"

"What?" I'm confused as we enter the room, quickly I close my door behind us before going to sit down.

She follows suit, "As if you don't know!"

"No, I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Seriously? The hot soldier who just walked you home ring any bells?" So she saw Steve.

"Oh, that."

"Yes that! Now spill!"

"Um, there's not much to tell. We met overseas, I helped train him and we fell in love. He was flying a plane that crashed and we thought he died. He surprised me tonight and we went dancing." I tell her as calmly as possible.

"Name?" she prods.

"Captain Steven Rogers." his name rolls off my tongue with ease.

"No way! Captain America?!"

"Um, why yes he was known as Captain America." She's almost bouncing off the walls at this.

"And you helped train him? What about the Howling Commandos? Did you know them too?"

"Yes, I do actually. They were among the people he saved in one of his first unofficial missions that I helped him conduct actually. I was involved in many missions with them."

Angie is incredibly excited and I spend the rest of the night telling her some stories of The Howling Commandos, the war, and Steve Rogers.

It's nice actually, I enjoy having someone to share this with. She's real attentive, asks questions and nods her head when appropriate. She especially likes when I tell her more about my relationship with Steve.


	4. 1B

**Brrriiinnnngggg**

My eyes shoot open and I reach over to turn off my blasted alarm. Sighing I sit up and stretch. I didn't sleep well last night, all of my dreams were plagued nightmares. They were always the same, we make a date and the intercom radio shuts down when his plane crashes.

Immediately after getting up I head to the bathroom and shower. When I emerged in my bathrobe I sat at my vanity and placed curlers in my hair while I looked at his picture. I couldn't throw it out even though it's been nearly two years since he disappeared. Howard still hasn't found the Valkyrie and I think he might not ever find it.

Looking away I apply minimal amounts of make-up so that I am presentable for work.

Standing up I pull out a white shirt, black pants, and a blazer. Sliding on my heels I stop in front of my vanity again I gingerly pull out my curlers and fluff my hair slightly so the curls bounce.

Returning my robe to the bathroom I brushed my teeth before grabbing my red hat and going downstairs. "Good morning Angie." I call to her as I walk towards the doors.

"Morning English!" She calls back around the food she's just stuffed in her mouth. I laugh as I open the door and the cool spring breeze hits me. It feels wonderful, it'll be a good day to be outside later. I turn and begin to walk down the street to the SSR headquarters. Lucky for me it's very near to the Griffith.

Pushing the door open I walk past the line of 'phone operators' to stand at the end. "Good morning." I greet the woman.

"Good morning." she greets back with a smile before opening the secret door.

"Thank you." I say before passing the threshold of the offices.

Walking briskly I pass Agent Krzeminski who is at his desk, doing my best to ignore him lest he give me some brainless remark.

Agents Thomson and Sousa are talking to the chief about something or other- a case. "Can I come?" I look at Sousa, hoping for a yes. He is the nicest to me of all the agents.

"Carter man the phones." Chief Dooley tells me when he confirms their operation.

Immediately I pick up the phone and tell someone else to man the phones or redirect the calls. He looks at me, irritation on his face.

"Now may I come." I say it as more a statement than a question.

"Fine, but you better stay out of our way Carter." Krzeminski scowls at me.

Suddenly it's quiet and everyone is looking towards the entrance. "What are you all-" I cut myself off as I turn my head to look for myself and my mouth nearly drops open in surprise.

Dressed to the nines in his uniform, holding flowers, and looking sheepish is Captain Steve Rogers with a triumphant looking Howard Stark next to him.

"Steve."

"Peggy." His smile grows, but is still nervous.

I begin to walk towards him a few steps, still speechless. "You're late." I manage to choke out.

"Couldn't call my ride." He jokes, back to looking sheepish. I let myself forget where I am, and that others are around. For the moment I only focus on Steve, that he's here with me.

"I've missed you so much Steve." I reach out and wrap my arms around his torso, he reciprocates by wrapping his arms around me as well. I nuzzle my face into his neck and I feel him place a soothing kiss to the top of my head.

"I missed you too Peg." He softly says in my ear.

"Captain America as I live and breath." Chief Dooley finally broke the stunned silence surrounding us.

I turn slightly to look at Howard from my place in his arms without detaching myself from his hold, "Thank you for bringing him home Howard." I can't help the way my voice cracks, but I can't bring myself to mind- not when Steve is really here and I'm in his arms.

Finally I allow myself to relinquish my tight hold although he keeps his hand on my waist- keeping me close. He hands me the flowers and I feel a slight blush creep up into my cheeks.

I clear my throat and begin introductions. "Captain, this is Chief Dooley of the SSR."

"It's a pleasure Chief Dooley." He reaches out and they shake hands, "The pleasure is all mine Captain."

"Mind if I take Peggy out for a bit?"

"Sure," I'm surprised at how easily he agreed, "Take good care of her Captain." he nods towards us.

"I'm here to help you with your security systems. They suck." Howard bluntly says, "You are in desperate need of an update my friend." the SSR was on good terms with Howard now after I helped clear his name.

I can't help but smile and I turn with Steve who leads me out the doors. He took me down to the L&L Automat where Angie works and we sat in a booth.

Reaching across the table we held hands in the middle, still not wanting to fully relinquish contact.

Angie is our waitress and she gushes at 'how adorable we look' and 'oh my gosh you're Captain America' with her usual excitement.

"Steve this is my good friend Angie. Angie this is Steve." I formally introduce them and Steve is ever the gentleman.

She pours us some coffee and promises that our orders will be out shortly. When she is behind the counter I can tell she's watching us closely, even when she's helping other people.

Shaking my head I turn my full attention back to Steve. We talk and laugh, I tell him about everything he missed.


	5. 1C

"Auntie Peg! Auntie Peg!" I hear the sound of small feet scurrying down the large hallway to greet me.

I crouch down so he could reach me easier. "Tony!" I smiled as the five year old launched himself into my waiting arms. Howard and Maria had asked me to watch him tonight and I happily obliged. I truly don't mind watching him, he is an absolute sweetheart. Especially when I realized what day it was. It's been about 6 years since Steve crashed the Valkyrie into the ocean and Howard still hasn't located him. I refrain from sighing so I don't upset little Tony.

Howard had met Maria shortly after I helped clear his name with the SSR and shortly after they married and had little Anthony Stark. They'd even named me the godmother, and though he wasn't here Steve as the godfather.

"You two have fun. Say goodbye to your parents Tony." They boy who is sitting on my hip in my arms waves his hand wildly, "Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!"

Howard laughs, "We'll be back before you know it buddy."

"Emergency numbers are on the fridge, though Mr. Jarvis right out back should you need anything he'll be most helpful." Maria is still wary of leaving her son alone, although she trusts me- and Mr. Jarvis.

"Tell me again about Uncle Steve, Auntie Peg? Please? Pleeaaassse?" He begs and my chest tightens with sorrow and my sadness must flicker across my face because Howard immediately scolds him.

"No, no it's quite alright." I smile down at a guilty looking Tony. "I'll tell you more about Uncle Steve." He brightens up immediately and wiggles to be set down. The moment his little feet hit the floor he's off and running to retrieve something.

"If you don't get going you're going to be late." I raise my eyebrows at them.

"Oh of course." Maria steps outside as Howard holds the door for her- he's turned into quite the gentleman. I assume he has taken some points from Steve.

"Are you sure you're alright Peg?" His face full of concern for my well-being.

"Yes, I'll be alright. You go have fun with you're wife now Mr. Stark." I give him a slight push on his arm to get him going.

"You sure."

"Yes I'm sure, go." I urge and with one last concerned look he gets into the car. As soon as I close the door little Tony has come back and grabs my hand to pull me with him into the sitting room immediately off to the right of the door.

My eyes widen and I fight the urge to cry when I see what he's set up. There on the table are his action figures and some pictures he's no doubt drawn.

"What's all of this sweetie?"

"I know you're always sad today, and I wanted to cheer you up. So I made you a picture." For a five year old he is incredibly perceptive and intelligent.

"Oh Tony." I ease into the large armchair as he hands me one of the pictures; it's of Steve and me, he's dressed in his star spangled uniform and I'm wearing my military uniform. The next one he hands me has Steve, Tony, and me together with Howard and Maria. It's labeled 'My Family' and I nearly cry. In the last one it's clear that I'm in what can only be described as a wedding dress with Steve next to me in his army uniform. I finally break and begin to cry profusely. Tony climbs up into my lap and takes the pictures from me he gently sets them on the end table next to the lamp.

"It's okay Auntie Peg." he wraps his little arms around me and I wrap my own around him, holding him as I cried. Normally it would be the other way around; 'Auntie Peg' never cried around little Tony. I always reserved my grief for when I was alone, away from prying eyes.

After a few minutes he hands me a handkerchief and I dry my tears. Looking at it I realize he's carefully embroidered Steve's name with mine- though only my first name as if we had married and I'd taken his name.

"Oh thank you Tony." I hug the child again and kiss his cheek.

"I didn't mean to make you cry Auntie Peg."

"It's alright Tony, I really needed that. Now, which story do you want to hear?" I give him a soft smile.

"All of them!" He cried happily and I laugh with him. "Oh all right, I'll try."

I wait until he's done moving and is comfortable on my lap before I begin to tell the tale of Captain America and how he came to be.

"It all started with a small man who wished to join the military, but was constantly rejected due to his size and health..."


	6. 1D

I walked into The Stork Club and located the barstool I'd taken up residence on every Saturday at 8 on the dot. The agreed time and place where I was supposed to meet Steve, after he crashed the Valkyrie. Though I would not be drinking alone, about 6 months into my routine my close friends had noticed and begun to join me if only to lesson the loneliness and pain. Angie, Colleen, and Maria- Howard's new girlfriend, which was lasting considerably long for him- would be here shortly.

Just as the bartender gave me my drink- the usual whiskey- they walked through the door and I stood to greet them.

After I hugged each one, I sat back down. This time with them at my sides.

"I've got news." Maria announced, with a bright light in her eyes and a brilliant smile on her lips.

"Ooh, do tell!" Angie and Colleen ooh'ed.

"Go on them, out with it." I urged, she looked ready to burst it out.

"Howard proposed! We're getting married!"

"Oh my gosh!" Angie and Colleen squealed immediately, I'm not as much of a squealer and I smiled at her. "Really? I'm so happy for you. We all are."

"Oohh, Oohh. How'd he propose?" Angie asked leaning in.

"Yes do tell!" Colleen added.

"Well, it was all very romantic. He took me out to dinner- In Paris no less- and we were near the Eiffel Tower. It beautiful all lit up in the evening. He hired a photographer to record the event. Well, when he got down on one knee he took my hand and told me that he couldn't imagine his life without me. That he'd always been a loose cannon, a free spirit always drifting and never content with life until he met me. Then he asked if I would do him the honor of becoming his wife." she appeared to be off in dreamland as she described the event to us in detail, she was simply glowing with delight.

"That's so sweet!" Angie gushed.

"Awww, he did that all for you? I want a man like that." Colleen said wistfully, "But I don't think Jon would do something like that."

"Ugh, why can't all men be like that." Angie agreed, "So have you found yourself a man yet, English?" she turns to me.

"No." my answer is short, and almost snippy which I immediately feel bad for. She's just attempting polite conversation.

"Really? I figured you'd never have any trouble finding a man." Maria says with a raised eyebrow. She's implying how easy it was for me to find Steve, and is stunned that I haven't found someone new yet; it's been nearly a full year without Steve.

"Trick is finding the right one." I hold my head high as I look back to her. My voice manages to stay strong, and not break. Steve was the right one for me, she just doesn't realize that and I can't blame her for not really understanding. I mean Howard just proposed to her, she's found her 'right one' in him.

They all hum in agreement and Angie sighs, "I wish it was easy."

All of the sudden the radio is turned to that awful radio show based off Captain America. They portray me as a weak damsel in distress, and it not only infuriates me, but makes me miss him all the more.

"Turn that rubbish off if you please." I calmly request the bartender. "No, leave it on." another girl whines and the girls with her agree immediately.

"Sorry Peggy, more people want it left on." He gives me a sad smile.

I grind my teeth as I bite out an answer, "It's alright." I try to tune out the horrendous radio show and turned back to the friends I'd come out with tonight but they seemed to be focused on something else behind me. Suddenly it feels all too quiet, and The Stork Club is never this quiet at this time of night.

"What is it?" I ask, looking between the girls. "What-" I start again before they grab me by my arms and swivel me around to face the front doors. My mouth drops ever so slightly and my breath catches in my throat.

There in front of me, in full uniform, is Steve; my Steve. And then his eyes find me and he's looking at me nervously. I blink rapidly, in an attempt to see if this is a cruel illusion. But he's still there; still smiling at me as he begins to walk closer to me.

"You're Late." I choke out and I see those girls who were whining about turning the radio show on gaping like fish. They can't believe it's Captain America, there in front of them.

"I'm sorry Peg, I kind of had a crash landing in the Arctic Ocean." he smiles sheepishly. I can't keep away and nearly throw myself into his arms. I nuzzle my face into his neck, "I missed you so much Steve."

"I missed you too Peg." his arms are steady around me, and I finally relax. He still smell the same, to me he smells like home. Like the only place I ever truly want to be.

Finally I relinquish my tight grasp and he allows me to take a small step back before he does something I wasn't expecting; he actually gets down on one knee and pulls out a small black box. He is smiling up at me, his nervousness showing through even with his confident look. "Peggy Carter," he begins, "I've never believed in love at first sight, not until I met you that day on the base. You don't need a strong man to protect you, only a man who will love you more than life itself. I don't deserve you, but if you're willing to give me a chance- I'd love to try and be worthy if you'll have me."

By this time my hands are covering my mouth in shock and I feel my eyes become watery.

He slowly opens the box to reveal a beautiful ring, perfect for me. "Peggy Carter, will you marry me?" His eyes are hopeful and he has a small smile on his face as he finally finishes his monologue.

"Yes I'll marry you Steve!" I cried, barely containing my happiness. I'm surprised my outburst didn't come sooner.

His smile grew as he stood and slid the intricate wedding ring onto the ring finger of my left hand- reserved for such a ring. After he places the ring on my finger he cups my face in his soft hands and presses his lips to mine. Sealing them together in a promise.

Finally pulling back we rested our foreheads together, lips still only inches apart and my own hands resting on his forearms, his hands still cupping my face gently.

"I love you Steve Rogers."

"I love you Peggy Carter."

He kisses me again before I recall where we are, that we're surrounded. I only remember because the whole club erupts in applause and cheers- "Way to go Cap!" "Congrats!" "That' so cute!" "Couldn't of done it better myself Soldier." and other congratulatory remarks.

I look to the side to see Howard holding a camera, recording the entire event. "Howard?" I begin, starting to feel like he was in on this from the start.

"Yes Peg?" He smirks and drapes an arm around Maria's shoulders and they both have an innocently guilty look on their faces. I raise an eyebrow, Maria's never been much of the devious type. "Maria?"

Her shy smile is all the conformation I need. "You knew?" I still pose my statement as a question so she's not completely backed into a corner.

"Yeah, sorry Peggy. It was Howard's idea to surprise you." she apologizes.

"I'm not." He flashes another smile and Steve offers a nervous smile yet again.

"Oh, I'm not mad!" I exclaim at their guilty expressions. "I'm quite ecstatic really. This is the happiest day of my life thanks to you. Thank you both."

"Oh thank goodness!" Maria quickly embraces me, along with Colleen and Angie who are all squealing in happiness for me.

"You sure you're not mad?" Howard asks tenatively.

"Yes, why would I be Howard?"

"That mean you're not going to punch me again? If you do please avoid the face, I'm quite fond of it."

I laugh, "I'm not going to punch you Howard, you deserved it last time." Angie and Colleen giggle while Maria raises an eyebrow at him. "So that's where you got that black eye." she seems more amused than upset.

"She hits hard." all the explanation he wanted to give, I'd explain more to them later.

"Drinks all on me!" Howard cried, raising his half empty glass into the air. Angie and Colleen cheered, and I noticed the girls down a few seats looking glum- most likely because Captain America just proposed to me. I shake my head, deciding to ignore that for now.

Finally I was surrounded by all of the people I truly loved. Steve-the man I fell in love with, Howard who was like a brother to me, and my three closest friends- Angie, Maria, and Colleen. This evening has been full of surprises and I am determined to remember it forever. Leaning back into Steve he wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder. I took a hold of his hands which were connected in front of me.

"I love you Steve my darling." I whispered again, I just felt the need to keep telling him, after all I thought he was dead for nearly a year and never did get to tell him before he went down how much I had come to care for him.

"And I love you my sweet Peggy." He kisses me on the cheek best he can from behind me. For now, this is perfect- just like it was in my dreams and I wouldn't wish for anything different.


End file.
